The invention relates to carbon media filter elements, including for meeting automotive evaporative emission requirements in induction systems.
Automotive manufacturers must meet ever decreasing evaporative emissions specifications for induction systems. It is known to incorporate a carbon media filter element in the engine intake system to meet the noted regulations. The carbon filter media is provided by a granular carbon layer sandwiched between first and second outer backing layers and formed in a pleated configuration. The ends of the pleats must be completely sealed to prevent escape of carbon granules out of such ends. Prior sealing techniques, such as hotmelt techniques, vibration welding, etc., have been found deficient in not providing sufficient structural integrity.
The present invention provides an improved sealing and support system.